myrnfandomcom-20200214-history
Het Zwarte Slot, Deel 8
4 creatures and a human/ helden van Stagon / Terios V Het Zwarte Slot, Deel 8 – Finale 30 12 2014 Goud en onheil De drie dode Dragonwings lagen rondom de schatkist. De anders zo rumoerige gangen en hallen van het Zwarte Slot waren stil. De opstand van de lizard folk had veel levens gekost, en of het een succes was moest nog maar blijken. De helden hadden tussen deze muren al veel meegemaakt. Ze waren sterker, wijzer en ouder dan eerst. Dixie had zelfs een grijze lok gekregen. Even vielen allen stil. De stilte werd verbroken door gerommel met de schatkist. Terios en Dixie probeerden het slot open te trekken, maar het werkte niet. Eliaena’s zwaard in het slot hielp ook niet, en zelfs Finns ijsstraal op het slot had geen resultaat. Uiteindelijk ramde Terios Brynnhilde door de deksel heen, en via het gat kon Dixie naar binnen. Een fontein van muntjes kwam het gat uit. Terios verbrak de stilte door te gaan morrelen met de schatkist. Nidrayah liep ongeïnteresseerd verder. Ze hoorde een geluid en zag een vaag licht uit een tunnel schijnen. Met de stenen hanger aan haar ketting riep ze een uil op uit de Fae wereld, en stuurde die naar de groep om ze op te halen. Die kwamen gelijk, en ze liepen de gang in richting het zwakke blauwe schijnsel. Versus Borngrey De gang mondde uit in een enorme grot. Links en rechts waren plateau’s, waar verschillende wezens druk in de weer waren. Links zagen ze een groep lizardfolk, onder leiding van een knap roodharig meisje, en rechts zagen ze bullywugs, waarvan een deel uitdagend riep en kwaakte naar de lizardfolk, en een deel achterin zat bij iets wat leek op een machine. Ongeveer centraal in de grot was een grote cirkel, waar een gedaante in stond. Ilthatar. In de grot stonden vijf enorme buizen, die grond en plafond met elkaar verbonden en waartussen constante vonken en bliksem oversprong. Deze bliksem kwam bij elkaar in het midden, waar een grote cirkel was, gevuld met licht. In het licht stond een halfdoorzichtige gedaante. Dorgil Ilthratar. Achterin de grot waren vijf grote stolpen, en onder elke stolp was een wezen opgesloten. De helden trokken snel hun conclusies: Dit was het portaal van Ilthratar, en hij was op weg naar buiten! De lizardfolk deden met hun laatste mankrachten een poging om af te rekenen met hun bezetters, maar dat zouden ze alleen nooit redden. Haastig daalden ze helden de uitgehakte trap af, er was geen seconde te verliezen! “Daar zijn jullie dan! “ riep een stem spottend. Het was Borngrey. Hij heette hen welkom met twee walgelijke monsters, die fanatiek op de helden afrenden. Vechten tegen deze monsters en Borngrey was op zich niet erg lastig, maar de helden werden ook nog in de flank aangevallen door de bullywugs. De helden richtten op Borngrey en door hun aanvallen goed te coördineren wisten ze redelijk snel af te rekenen met Borngrey en zijn beesten, en daarna was de beurt aan de bullywugs. Tegelijkertijd moesten ze Ilthratar zien uit te schakelen – of in ieder geval de teleportatie stoppen. Er ging een beving door de grot heen, en achterin begon de eerste glazen stolp van de rij te schudden en er klonk een harde klap. De lizardfolk onder de stolp lag dood op de grond. Nu ze dichterbij waren konden ze zien dat er onder de tweede en derde stolp ook lizardfolk stonden… en onder de vierde stolp stond Nahar! Versus Splattergoo. Dixie vloog rond om te zien of hij een bedieningspaneel kon vinden, en Nidrayah stuurde haar uil mee. Op het plateau van de bullywugs leken knoppen te zitten, dus daar gingen ze op af. Bovenaan gekomen zagen ze hun oude ‘vriend’ Splattergoo terug. Ze maakten zijn handlangers koud, en plotseling had hij niet zulke grote praatjes meer. Met veel misbaar smeekte hij om genade. Ze spaarden zijn miezerige leven, en richtten hun aandacht op het bedieningspaneel. Terios en Eliaena haalden tegelijkertijd de schakelaars om van het elektrische systeem, en het geknetter en gevonk in de ruimte kwam tot een halt. Dit succes werd overschaduwd door een tweede beving, en met een flits en een klap lag ook lizardfolk onder de tweede stolp dood op de grond. De helden beseften dat het mechnisme op tijd werkte – en bovendien niet was uitgeschakeld met de rest van het netwerk. Ze moesten opschieten, anders gingen de derde lizardfolk en Nahar er ook aan. Versus Ilthratar Ilthratar leek hoogstends geïrriteerd door dit oponthoud. Hij stuurde een grote wachter op de helden af, waar Terios het tegen opnam. Eliaena richtte zich op Ilthratar. Deze vijand de sterkste en intelligentste vijand die ze ooit tegenover zich hadden gehad. Nidrayah probeerde haar te helpen maar werd naar achter gesmeten en veranderde van schrik in een panter. Vervolgens veranderde Ilthratars gezicht in een drakenkop, en hij braakte een straal van gif en vuur uit over Eliaena en Nidrayah. Ook zette hij Dixie met een enkel handgebaar volledig in het duister, waar Dixie zijn Daylight tegen in bracht. Eliaena werd flink geraakt en raakte buiten westen. Terios en de construct gingen ondertussen hard tegen hard. De derde beving ging door de grot, en ontzet zagen de helden hoe de derde stolp begon te trillen, en schudden, … en ook deze lizardfolk ging dood tegen de vlakte. Met hun laatste krachten zetten ze alles op alles, en zelfs Dorgil Ilthratar kon daar niet tegenop. Uiteindelijk is het Dixie die met een precisie schot van zijn longbow en één van zijn beroemde zilveren naalden de allerlaatste klap uitbrengt. In zijn enthousiasme en vuur gooide Finn daar nog een Witchbolt overheen. Ilthratar was doder dan dood. Terios roste van achter de wachter overhoop, en Finn maakte het af met een Magic Missle. Het gevecht was voorbij. Naar huis Nidrayah krabbelde dichterbij en gooide ongerust twee volledige healthpotions bij Eliaena naar binnen. Terios dacht even na, en rende weg bij Ilthratar, richting de laatste glazen stolp. Deze sloeg hij aan stukken en hij bevrijdde Nahar. Pas daarna ging hij kijken naar de kostbaarheden die Ilthratar had achtergelaten. Eliaena ging overeind zitten, en was blij om Nahar te zien. Van de andere kant van de grot kwamen nu ook de lizardfolk en hun aanvoerster dichterbij. “Ik wil je aan iemand voorstellen,” zei Nahar tegen Eliaena, en hij bracht de roodharige lizardfolk aanvoerster voor Eliaena. “Dit is Nahassa. Mijn dochter, jouw nichtje.” Voordat Eliaena kon reageren, reageerde Terios. “Dus zó staan jullie erin!”. Hij grijnsde. Nidrayah en Dixie zorgde voor wat fae konijntjes, gras en bloemetjes en even kon iedereen ontspannen. Er werd besloten dat Nahassa mee zou gaan met Eliaena naar Stagon, waar ze een waardevol leven kon leiden. Nahar wilde per se achter blijven, om er zeker van te zijn dat de lizardfolk een nieuw en veilig bestaan konden opbouwen. Het was een emotioneel afscheid, maar Eliaena en Nahar waren dankbaar en blij dat ze elkaar in ieder geval opnieuw hadden ontmoet. De helden en Nahassa bleven in de cirkel staan terwijl de lizardfolk de elektriciteit weer aanzetten. De grot werd helder verlicht, en terwijl de teleportatie langzaam op gang kwam, zei Nahassa haar vader vaarwel. Thuiskomst Terug in Stagon werden de helden feestelijk onthaald. Een groot feest werd gegeven en de helden werden gehuldigd op het grote marktplein van Stagon. Koning Graveltoes was speciaal uit Aes Pecunia gekomen om de helden te huldigen en ze allemaal een medaille te geven. Onder gejuich en met feestelijke muziek kregen de helden ook nog een persoonlijk cadeau. Met zijn vijfen op een rij, stonden daar 5 oude bekenden van de helden, en ze hebben alle 5 kleine kistjes bij zich. Met een twinkeling in de ogen, omdat ze wisten dat ze iets heel mooi gingen geven, ging elk van voor iemand staan, en ze openden de kistjes. Nidrayah kreeg van Botanicus Kildor van de Stagonse Universiteit een zacht grijs leren zakje met harige balletjes erin. (Rusty Bag of Tricks) Terios kreeg van de Smid die ook zijn eerste harnas gemaakt heeft een VIP behandeling voor Brynnhilde. (Weapon of Warning.) Finn kreeg van Yandur, hoofd van de Stagonse Universiteit, een bijzondere rugzak. (Heward’s Handy Haversack.) Dixie kreeg van zijn oud collega Frictie kleine flesjes. 3 van de 10 doen het nog. (Prayer Beads.) Eliaena kreeg een gouden handdruk van Brandier namens de Stagonse Wacht, en als afscheid cadeau kreeg ze een oorbel met een adelaarsveer eraan. (Feather Token, Bird) Tot slot kwam Koning Graveltoes voor Eliaena staan, en overhandigde haar een officieel uitziend document. Het was het eigendomsbewijs van een landgoed, ten noorden van Stagon. De helden hadden hun eigen landgoed gekregen! Als dat geen mooi cadeau was…! Category:Recent